The Search for Sentrius
"The Search for Sentrius" is the thirty-sixth, thirty-seventh, and thirty-eighth chapters of The Last Son, Book Three: Changes. Plot Quotes Part I Lana Lang: Warren. How are things? Angel: Well enough. Dad wasn't fussy about my plan for the next few days. Lana Lang: Few people are happy about anything regarding the next few days. I've had more than half my staff go on sabbatical leave; they think it's the end of the world. I'm not sure if they're wrong. ---- Brainiac: Self-preservation is a sufficient reason; organics have used it to justify many examples of illogical behaviour. ---- Brainiac: The House of El attempted to destroy me once; it is logical to conclude that its last heir will do so, again, especially after you notify him of my status. As the chronicler of all knowledge, I must survive. ---- Brainiac: By your own argument, Mark V, you have admitted your own defect; your attempts to suppress emotion are ineffective… Brainiac 5: My attempts to suppress my EQ are nonexistent, Brainiac. Rather than suppress it, I embraced it. And it all became clear…like now. ---- Phantom: So…how was it? Brainiac 5: I do not have the right words. Phantom: Great? Wonderful? Fantastic? World-changing? Soul-moving? Brainiac 5: I am uncertain; I have nothing to compare it to. Further study is needed. Part II Lobo: Frag yeah! Does the Main Man know how to make an entrance, or what? ---- Gambit: Word of advice, mon ami; never try stealin' from de T'ieves Guild. Lobo: Word of advice, fanboy! NEVER piss off the Main Man! ---- (after Shadowcat phase Lobo into the ground) Shadowcat: Rogue, drain him! Rogue: Oh, hell no! Ah am not havin' that sicko runnin' loose in mah head, thank you very much! ---- Lobo: Have fun in hell, ya feebs! Tell the devil Lobo said to go frag himself! ---- Silver Surfer: Why do you even try? Why do the denizens of this world not leave? Do they think you will succeed? Superman: You've seen the people of this world, Surfer. Why do you think they do not leave? Silver Surfer: (realizing) They do not leave…because they cannot… ---- Frank Drake: Brothers fight, Bobby; remind me to tell you about me and your Uncle Stephen. Of course, neither of us ever made miniature skating-rinks in the shower... ---- Hellion: Yeah, that's just wonderful; you should have Disney make a movie. ---- Lobo: FRAG YEAH! Now THIS is first-class flying, baby! Part III J. Jonah Jameson: Pay attention, everyone! If you've been reading our own headlines – and by God, you'd better be – you all know that tomorrow is the deadline for the invasion; this time tomorrow, our whole solar system could be going to hell in a handbasket! Now, since this city is probably on the invaders' hit-list, most of the folks around town who had any sense have already gotten clear of it, so if any of you want to get going, now's the time; nobody here's going to think any less of you. You'd have to be crazy to stick around with this old man! ---- Power Girl: Asking Lana Lang for help was hard enough…but Doom? Are you guys kidding me? Ben Grimm: Hey, we ain't too fussy about the idea ourselves, blondie. Johnny Storm: Hey, I'm with PG on this one, guys. When has us asking Vic for help ever gone well? ---- (the Fantastic Four and Power Girl sees an angry Latverian mob coming towards them) Johnny Storm: Oh, great! A perfect end to a perfect day! Reed Richards: We'll be okay, Johnny. We just have to stay calm… Johnny Storm: Reed, are you kidding me? Have you even watched any classic horror-movies? The minute the angry mob shows up, it all goes to hell in a handbasket! ---- (Logan and Madelyn are at Macy's Bar and Grill) Madelyn Pryor: We are minutes away from attending a briefing on the defence of our entire planet…and this is where you choose to go? Logan: Obviously you never talked to Steve about some of the ass-hat missions we used to pull back in the War. ---- Deadpool: So, I hear you guys are gonna try and stop this whole invasion crap. Logan: That's the plan. Deadpool: Yeah, and I'm crazy Logan: You got a better idea? Deadpool: I dunno; guess I'm just waitin' to see what the author does. Logan: The what? Deadpool: You know! The author! The punk kid sittin' at his laptop thinkin' this shit up! Gotta say, I never thought he'd come up with somethin' this fucked-up; I mean, practically givin' something like that to this guy Zood… Logan: Uh-huh. Deadpool: Fine! Don't say I didn't warn ya! (after finishing his drink) So long, suckers! (as Deadpool left) Madelyn Pryor: He thinks…we're characters…in a story? Logan: Sounds like it. Madelyn Pryor: Now I'' need a drink. '''Logan:' Smart woman. Continuity Category:Last Son, Book Three chapters